Sirra: Feral of sugar rush
by dorumon-9000
Summary: This is a story where instead of karts, racers use horses. Read about Sirra as she meets someone who will help her reach her dream and proving once and for all that she is not a feral, but a true racehorse
1. And thus, Sirra's jorney begins!

SIRRA: FERAL OF SUGAR RUSH

This is a fic about what Vanellope's life would have been like if she and all the racers had horses instead of karts. I don't own any characters whatsoever.

Sirra's eyes

"WOOT WOOT!" A train rushes by downhill from where i'm standing. It's heading to New Sugar City, where all the Sweet thunder derbies are held. It's only 3 hours from here by horse but only half the time by train. All the racehorses get to ride it the train's cargo area while their riders get to be in the passenger coach. If I had a rider, I could show those snotty race horses that i'm just as good as them and that i'm not a feral. A feral is a term used to describe a wild animal, but the race horses use it as an insult because it ment you're a glitch too. Oh, by the way, i'm Sirra,a siver-coated, black-maned, Thoroughbred x-breed and the soon to be greatest race horse of all time!

horse translate mode

A few hours later, she saw that the race horses were back at the ranch. Sirra trotted over to the fence with asmile on her face. "Howdy there, fellow race horses! How was the derby?" she winnied with a friendly tone. When the horses heard her kind winny, they only gave her a snort of hate and annoyance in return. A male light-blonde coated Thoroughbred stallion with a white mane with a red-eyed bay Thoroughbred mare and a brown and chestnut pinto Stallion with a golden mane gaited up to the fence where she was. "Well,well,well. If it isn't the feral! Did you come over for some hay?" the light-blonde stallion teased as more horses gaited up twords the fence. "No, Avian, i'm fine with my wild grass, thank you very much." Sirra winnied in a calm tone. "Then why don't you scurry on to the prarie where you belong." The red-eyed mare grunted with a smirk. "Because, Red-eyes, she's a feral. And ferals are complete idiots compared to us race horses." The gold maned stallion snorted back to Red-eyes. "Now Levi, you don't have to say that. we all know that ferals have rocks for brains. Am I right?" Avian winnied to the other horses as they winnied in agreement. "And we all know what happens when a feral trespasses onto the ranch." Avian snorted and then looked at the other horses with a smirk. They then let out fake squeals of fear loud enough for Avian's rider, Taffyta, Red-eyes's rider, Candlehead, and the other riders hurrying out of the barn to see what was going on. "It's that annoying feral again!"Minty yelled. The riders started shouting and banging pans on the fence posts. When Sirra saw Taffyta, she reared upwards and ran.

Sirra's eyes

And again my attempt at being accepted is blown. Why do they hate ferals so much? I'm a horse like they are, but why do they hate me?

no transltor mode

As Sirra gaited along a dirt rode, she saw Diet cola moutain. and coming out of the moutain was a small black-haired girl with candy in her hair and a man with huge hands and feet carrying a saddle on his left sholder. They were chatting for a bit until the child saw her. she smiled and approached Sirra slowly. Sirra started to back away until the girl wispered "Don't worry. I won't hurt you" When she heard those words, a distant memory came to her.

Sirra's memory

As the barn came burning down, Hachet was helping the other horses out. A squeal of distress came form inside, causing him to turn his head to see a foal, only hours old, stuck under a pile of burning wood. He used his strengh to buck the burning wood off of the foal's hind legs, wich were terribly burned. Hachet turned to see a stableworker run and grab his reins. They made it out of the barn, but there was a menicing laugh behind hachet. when he turned to see who was the owner of that laughter, he stopped in his tracks. Behind him was a terrifying pegesus. He was as dark as night, both outside and inside, fire was at his hooves, but didn't burn him at all. But his eyes were as red as blood. Hachet knew who that was.

"Mallestorm"

And on top of Mallestorm, was an old man with a crown. "Hoo hoo! So you're Hachet? Not what I expected of a princess's old horse. You may have helped that brat win races, but your time is up! Mallestorm, get rid of him and the foal!" At his command, Mallestorm blasted fire from his mouth, scorching Hachet's hooves to ash. He then fell on the ground, crying in agony. "S-Sirra...run...!" Hachet winnied before his neck was burned by Mallestorm's hooves, ending him. Sirra ran as fast as she could, not looking back. But in the distance as she ran off, the old man yelled "DON'T WORRY! I WON'T HURT YOU!"

Present

Sirra then looked down at the girl and ran off. "Hey! Wait!"

**So whacha think? pretty good for my first Wreck it Ralph fic,no? Let me know what yall think, and i'll continue.**

**So in the the meantime, this is Dorumon-9000 signing off! STAY SWEET! ;)**


	2. The feral and the glitch

**HEYHOO! IT'S ME DORUMON-9000! SORRY I WAS OUT FOR A FEW DAYS. THE INTERNET WAS DEAD FOR 2 DAYS! AND I AM PROUD TO ANNOUNCE THAT THE STORY GOT IT'S FIRST FOLLOWER IN IT'S FIRST HOUR ON THE INTERNET. MANY THANKS, VickyT36! ALSO I AM PROUD TO ANNOUNCE THAT THIS FIC WILL BE COMPLETED IN LATE 2013 OR EARLY 2014! ON WITH THE FIC! I ONLY OWN THE HORSES IN THIS FIC.**

SIRRA: FERAL OF SUGAR RUSH

Chapter 2: The Glitch and the Feral

Vanellope's eyes

I can't belive it. That mare seemed somewhat familiar to me yet I don't reconize her. This is so weird...

normal mode

Vanellope's mind wandered away from the world and into toughtland until Ralph snapped her back to earth. "Vanellope, what was that about?" Ralph asked. She turned around to face her huge friend with a smile on her face. She then squeaked "That horse is the horse i'll use to win the race!" Ralph gave her a bewilderde look "are you sure? I mean, there are plenty of horses out there, bu-" "That one has a lightning birthmark!" Vanellope cut Ralph off with that squeaky remark. Ralph was confused that his little freind chose a horse with a strange birthmark "What's so special about a horse with a weird birthmark?" The large man asked his little friend. Vanellope sighed "You know nothin' about horses, do you Stinkbrain? A horse with a lightning bolt birthmark means it's a horse with an ability to make it so fast, that you can even beat King Candy and Percivil!" Vanellope squealed with happiness which then turned into a worried look "Which means if they find her, they'll have her head cut off! Just like all the horses with lightning bolt bitrhmarks! Stinkbrain, we've got to find her before they do!" Vanellope started to franticly run in a circle (LOL), speaking so fast that you can't undersand what she's saying. Then with his huge hand, Ralph picked up vanellope and placed her on his sholder. "Well come on then! We have a horse to rescue!"

Sirra's eyes

Man, that was close. I can't trust humans. One burned down my old home and killed someone special. Well, at least i've found water. Cold, refeshing wate-UGH! THIS IS SEWER WATER! EWWWW EWWWW EWWWWW!

At Sugar Creek Ranch...

Avian's eyes

Ah, that is some good scrubbing. Over by the ear, over by the ear, ove- Oh that feels nice~. Sure beats living in the wild where you have to fight wild gummy bears to live! Thanks to you Taffyta, I don't need to worry about all that stuff. This is the life!

Normal mode with tanslator for veiwer only

The horses were being scrubbed by their riders exept for Levi who was basicly being soaked in water and soap by his rider, Rancis. He had given Levi about 13 scrubbings and soakings. "Hey Rancis! I bet you would acually win a race if you didn't waste your time on pamering Levi!" Taffyta yelled from 2 horse stalls away. "It's not pampering! It's extra grooming." Rancis said in a calm matter. "Yeah! You tell em', Rancis!" Levi winnied with pride. "Yeah! You tell him to focus on the race!" Avian neighed in response. Right next to him was Adorabeezle's horse, Balto. He started to nicker in amusement. "Shut it, Balto!" Levi snorted in annoyance.

the prarie still in the same mode

meanwhile out on the prarie, Sirra is grazing and right behind a gumdrop, is Ralph with the end of a twizzler lasso and Vanellope with the front of the lasso with a gummy carrot in the other hand. "OK, so you know the plan. I'm going up to her, give her the carrot, and when she lowers her head, I quickly place the loop over her head, and I run back to you as you pull her in." Vanellope wispered to Ralph. "Are you sure this will work?" Ralph asked his friend. "Of course i'm sure! There are only about 750 ways this plan can go wrong and be an epic fail!" Vanellope chirpped exitedy. Soon, the plan was in action. Vanellope quietly creeped up to Sirra. Sirra looked up from her grass and saw Vanellope slowly coming up to her. She felt like her heart was in her throat. " Oh man, it's that kid again. Why is she following me?" Sirra thought to herself as she glitched to 3 feet away. When Vanellope saw her glitch, she sure was suprised to see her do that. Then she glitched onto Sirra's back, making her rear up in suprise. Sirra kept trying to throw her off, but Vanellope showed no sign of letting go of her mane. Vanellope then said to Sirra "Whoa! You sure have spirit, buddy!". When Sirra got tuckerd out, Vanellope placed the lasso loop around Sirra's neck and gave Ralph the signal to pull.

"Alright! Now that I have a horse, I gotta name her!" Vanellope turned to face Sirra and looked at her, thinking. Then, something in Vanellope's mind told her a name. "How about Sirra? Like Sierra Mist?" Sirra was suprised to hear the name that she already had, and shaked her head yes. "Then it's settled! You're name is Sirra!" Vanellope squealed. Ralph smiled when he saw his little pal and her new horse happy. Sirra then started to sniff Ralph's pocket. At first he was confused, then relized she wanted the gummy carrot. He handed it to Vanellope to give to Sirra. Sirra sniffed the carrot and yanked it out of her rider's grasp to munch on. "Oh man! This is nothing like I've tasted! This sure beats candy grass!" Sirra thought. Then she looked down to see her rider holding her hand out in front of her muzzle. She sniffed it, smelling scents of things from before. She smelled the scent of another horse, a saddle that the horse had, chocolate mud, the saddle that she will have, but the strongest scent on the hand was detirmanation and agony. Now she understood why she chose her. they were both detirmined to prove themself racing material and they were rejected by the riders and their horses. Sirra then closed her eyes and slowly,she lowered her muzzle to come in contact with Vanellope's hand. Vanellope looked at her. Sirra did the same and looked at Vanellope and nickered "I trust you, Vanellope. We are now a team. Ralph too, but you're my rider. I listen to you and you listen to me."

This is the beginning of a great bond between a rider and horse. But from the castle stables, the king's horse, Percivil, saw the whole thing from his thoughts. And he was not pleased at all. "So, the feral and the glitch have bonded, aye? Well their dreams are about to be shattered." he neighed. His mane and tail started to become fire, but he wasn't burned from his scorching mane and tail as his eyes became red and pupiless. With a neigh so terrifying, he neighed "That feral and glitch won't compete in the random roster run! I will not let them take what Hachet failed to keep from me!" Percivil then became a navy blue dragon-winged pegesus with flames for a mane and tail, and fire that covers his hooves. Percivil was the one who killed Hachet.

He is really Mallestorm. The pegesus of the dark fire.

**DUN DUN DUN! IT'S MALLESTORM! WHAT DOES HE AND KING CANDY HAVE IN STORE FOR OUR HEROS?! CHAPTER 3 IS THE KEY TO THAT. BUT WE MUST WAIT FOR THE DAY IT COMES.**

**THE SCENE WHERE SIRRA FINALLY TRUSTS VANELLOPE IS A REFRENCE TO A SCENE FROM HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

**ANYWAY, STAY SWEET! DORUMON-9000 IS OUT!**


	3. Dreams broken and fixed

HEYHOO!** ITS-A ME! DORUMON-9000! AND THIS IS CHAPTER 3! THIS CHAPTER WILL TAKE PLACE AFTER KING CANDY TALKED TO RALPH THAT HE HAD TO DESTROY VANELLOPE'S KART (IN THIS CASE, DESTROY THE SADDLE AND RELEASE SIRRA) AND DESTROYED IT. I'M SORRY, I CAN'T DO THE SCENE WHERE HE KILLS VANELLOPE'S DREAMS. IT'S TO SAD *SOBS*. SO WERE GOING TO SKIP THAT PART AND GO TO WHERE VANELLOPE IS SOBBING OVER HER DESTROYED SADDLE AND SIRRA IS RIGHT BESIDE HER. ALSO, A COMMENT SAID I SHOULD HAVE A PART WHERE THEY SHOW OFF THEIR SKILLS. SO LETS GET ON WITH IT!**

Chapter 3: dreams broken and fixed

I don't own Wreck it ralph. Only the horses. Sound the bugle is by Bryan Adams and Who you really are is from Balto 2

Normal mode

"W-w-wh-y d-di-d yo-yo-u d-d-d-do it R-r-al-p-ph?" Vanellope sobbed on her knees, bawling over her destroyed saddle. Sirra was at her side, also crying in both pain and sorrow. Ralph had destroyed the saddle that was going to prove themselves racer and racing horse.

_SOUND THE BUGLE NOW..._

_PLAY IT JUST FOR ME._

"THERE SHE IS! AND IT'S THAT FERAL THAT KEEPS BUGGING THE HORSES AT SUGAR CREEK RANCH!" King Candy yelled as he pulled on Percivil's reins to stop him. Two donut cops rode up to him on donkeys. "I GOT YOU NOW GLITCH! TAKE HER TO THE FUNGEON! AND HAVE THIS FERAL'S HEAD REMOVED!" King Candy ordered the cops to do so.

_AS THE SEASONS CHANGE, REMEMBER HOW I USED TO BE._

Once Vanellope heard that, she started to sob even harder as she screamed insults at them as she hugged Sirra. They pulled her away from her horse and chained both of them up.

_NOW I CAN'T GO ON..._

_I WON'T EVEN START..._

_I'VE GOT NOTHING LEFT, JUST AN EMPTY HEART._

Sirra tried to attack the cops by rearing upwards and then smash her front hooves on their feet, but they forced her down. Percivil's crystal blue eyes wacthed her struggle, and he smiled. He was pleased.

_I'M A SOLDIER..._

_WOUNDED SO I MUST GIVE UP THE FIGHT..._

Soon, they were in chains, and at the train station. Folks kept looking at their watches waiting for thier train. They past many sections with trains that go to diffrent places. One to the Ghram Canyon, another to Los Anjelly, also one to New Oreoleans. But the train they were taking was the one that goes directly to King Candy's castle, located in New Sugar City.

_THERE'S NOTHING MORE FOR ME..._

_LEAD ME AWAY..._

As the train stops at the Royal Station, Sirra nudges Vanellope's cheek but Vanellope dosen't look up at her. Then the slide door of their train coach opens to reveal a couple of cops. They throw Vanellope onto a wooden cart pulled by cows. Sirra is shoved into a horse trailer. She squeals in distress to Vanellope and she _starts_ screaming words that were drowned out by King Candy's and Percivil's mocking laughter.

_OR LEAVE ME LYING HERE_

As the wagon and horse trailer moved slowly to the castle, vultures flew over haed, their caws sounding like mocking laughter. They swooped down and attacked Vanellope, pecking at her hair. No one tried to shoo them away. Vanellope's painful screams scared them off, 5 of them perching on a nearby branch.

_SOUND THE BUGLE NOW..._

_TELL THEM I DON'T CARE._

Oreo gaurds threw rocks at them. Sirra was pelted and had bruses and Vanellope duck so they would miss. but some did hit the back of her head.

_THERE'S NOT A ROAD I KNOW_

_THAT LEADS TO ANYWHERE._

Sirra looked over at the starting line of the New Sugar City horse track. She saw Rancis and Levi practicing on the track. Eversince she first saw Levi, she had a secret crush on him. He never knew that because he never gave her the chance to tell him. "What's the point? He'll never know now." Sirra thought.

_WITHOUT A LIGHT I FEAR THAT I WILL STUMBLE IN THE DARK._

_LAY RIGHT DOWN... DECIDE NOT TO GO ON_

The wagon and trailer stopped at a gate. It was slowly lifted open. They the proceeded into the palace walls.

_THEN FROM ON HIGH,_

_SOMEWHERE IN THE DISTANCE..._

Sirra closed her eyes and began to dream. She was galloping in the random roster run, the finish line in sight. With Vanellope on her, they narrowed their eyes as they crossed the finish line. Every one cheered, she and her rider came in first. Vanellope was handed a derby cup, shining in the sun's light. Levi came up to Sirra and nuzzled her cheek.

_THERE'S A VOICE THAT CALLS, "REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE."_

_IF YOU LOSE YOURSELF, YOUR COURAGE SOON WILL FOLLOW._

Vanellope was locked away in the fungeon. Sirra squealed in protest as the door slammed shut.

_SO BE STRONG TONIGHT..._

_REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE_

Sirra was pushed into a metal horse stall. "Don't get used to it. you'll be dead in 12 hours." Percivil snorted butally. The stall door was slammed closed and locked. Sirra held her head down as she silently cried.

_YEAH YOU'RE A SOLDIER NOW_

_FIGHTING IN A BATTLE_

"Oh, Hachet... It's my fault you're dead. I wish you were with me now..." Sirra thought to herself.

_TO BE FREE ONCE MORE..._

_YEAH, THAT'S WORTH FIGHTING FOR._

Out of nowhere, a silver fog covered the floor. When Sirra saw it, she lifted her head up. "Sirra..." A voice called. The fog began to form the shape of a horse. Then a blinding white light emerged as the fog became a ghost horse. He had a black mane, his coat was dun but his face was white as frost. "H...Hachet? Is that you?" Sirra whinned. "Yes, Sirra. I am Hachet. I have seen you cry and I came to you." Hachet neighed to his youngest pupil. "I'm sorry! It's my fault you're dead!" Sirra Neighed in sadness. "It's not you're fault i'm dead. Someone else is responsible but he made you think that it's you who did it." He neighed to her. He then lifted a necklace with three cyan crystals as pendants out from the fog. Hachet then placed the necklace in the light and millions of colors shined on the wall. "I am sheding light where darkness lies." Hachet neighed calmly. the light created sevral pictures of horses and other animals. "When every horse is born, another animal spirit stands by them." He winnied. "Why?" Sirra asked her former mentor's ghost. "To light their way through long dark night. And to sing them to guide them." "Why?" "Because each of has a destiny that sets us all apart. The path is diffrent for you and me, but the jorney begins in the heart."

The picture changed into a horse that looks like Avian taunting another horse that was her.

_"YOU MUST GO TO THE EAST, GO TO THE WEST. THE ROAD IS ROCKY AND THE WAY IS FAR."_

_"IT'S A DANGEROUS TRAIL, A DIFFICULT QUEST, IF YOU WANT TO KNOW... WHO YOU REALLY ARE."_

The picture changed to Redeyes running

_"THERE ARE FORCES ALL AROUND YOU"_

The picture is now of Minty's horse, Nickelback running

_"TO COMFORT AND TO GUIDE YOU"_

A bison then takes Nickelback's place

_"FATHERS AND TEACHERS"_

A bear that gave a roar replaces the bison

"_POWERFUL CREATURES"_

_"AND THE VOICE THAT SINGS INSIDE YOU..."_

Suddenly, both the mist and Hachet's ghost fade away. a minute later, Ralph busts through the wall, holding her saddle, good as new. Sirra looked up at him with suprise and confusion, until she heard Vanellope. "Sirra! You're OK!" Vanellope smiled and gave her horse a hug on the head. Sirra nickered happily and let Ralph break her chains. He put Sirra's saddle on her, placed vanellope on top, and he and Felix jumped on. Lightning bolt horses are also known for their ability to carry 4 times its own weight. This was like carrying an Iphone 4 to her! "Now the Random roster run is being held in New Oreoleans for the first time in 10 years. Usually, it's held here in New Sugar City, but not tonight! The train leaves in 45 minutes. We can make it!" Vanellope explained to them. All the gaurds were heading to New Oreoleans, so they weren't in the castle. 44 minutes later, at the train depot, Their making a break for the cargo coach with the door open. "On the count of three, Sirra, jump! One, two, three!" Vanellope yelled as the train horn blew. They were on and on their way to the Molasses Bayou of New Oreoleans on the same train as the other riders and horses. Down in new orleans can be heard in the background. "Yeahoo! New Oreoleans, here we come!" Vanellope cheered as Sirra nickered happily.

**YEEHAW! THEIR OFF TO THE BAYOU! THIS IS GOING TO BE GOOD! STAY TUNED AND STAY SWEET! DI-CHI SIGNIN' OFF!**


	4. The derby part 1

**Heyhoo! its meeee! And now, its time for the big derby that will change everything!**

**The derby part 1**

**I dont own wreck it ralph or whatsoever!**

St. Roll's derby track, New Oreoleans (New Oreoleans is my oc, Peppermille's hometown)

Percvil's eyes

"All according to me and King Candy's plan. that glitch is nowhere, and I bet that feral is dead." Percvil thought to him self. Beside him was Balto and Jubileena's mare, Sakura.

**Normal mode**

Neighing could be heard all over the track. The jumbotron turned on, showing all of the racers and horses. At the bottom, Vanellope and Sirra were marked out. All of the riders and their horses were lined up at the starting line of the track. King Candy then said a few words and jumped onto Percivil, and the bell rang. The race had begun! Adorabeezle and Balto had a slow start due to Balto being stunned by the bell. Up in front, Taffyta and Avian sprinted from behind King Candy and Percivil, snatching first place.

**meanwhile, at the New Oreoleans train depot...**

"Alright! We're going to have to glitch off the train! Stinkbrain! Hammer-Time! Get onto Sirra!" Ralph and Felix got onto Sirra. Glitching off the train, the team galloped to the track. "Ok, you don't have to win. Just cross that finish line, and you'll both be a real rider and derby horse" "I'm already a real rider and Sirra is already a real derby horse!" She remarked. Ralph and Felix jumped off as Vanellope told them "And we're gonna win. Sirra, yip yip!" And off they were. As they started, the board entered them in.

**meanwhile, up ahead...**

Up ahead, the riders and their horses were jumping the leap of faith as they safley landed in Gumball gordge. Giant gumballs came at them, and the riders guided their horses around them. Swizzle was so focused on the road that lay in front of him, he didn't notice the giant gumball heading for him and Typhoon, it hit them and they noticed it at the last second. Adorabeezle smirked at their foolishness, and she guided Balto to a power up. Balto then turned around, still running, as his rider aimed a giant cannon loaded with a giant scoop of ice cream at King candy. King candy then guided Percivil out of the way, as Jubileena and Sakura were hit. "ALA MODE!" Yelled the speaker. With king candy furious about how it almost hit him, he guided Percivil to a power up. "SWEET SEEKERS!" A enlarged version of his revolver appered in his hands. "Have some candy!" he yelled as he shot three rounds at the the three riders in front of him, sending the horses and riders in the air. two landed safely, but Adorabeezle and Balto crashed into a giant gumball machine, shattering the glass as they regenerted and King candy rides Percivil onto a ramp as they make another leap of fate.

Unknown to them, Vanellope and Sirra were covering up lost time and moving up the ranks faster then anyone has ever seen. Dodging a giant gumball, she guided Sirra to a speed boost, doing the leap of fate, landing in front of Minty and Nickelback. Vanellope yelled out to Crumbalina, who guided Antonio to block off her, but Vanellope got past her. _"See ya, Toni!"_ Sirra thought as Vanellope guided her up the mountain track, Rancis and Levi not too far up a head.

(translator on)

Rancis was marveling at his reflection in the rustless metal caps of Levi's halter that held it together. Suddenly, there was a neigh from behind him, one that all hated. It was Sirra and Vanellope. "It's the glitch and the feral!" he called out to Taffyta and Avian, up ahead. "The Glitch!" Taffyta growled at the sight of her greatest foe riding on Avian's most unwanted horse _"The feral! Why is she here?! Didn't she learn her lesson?! Time to show her what happens when you mess with the Wind Whip!" _he thought as he snorted to Red-eyes, and at the same time Taffyta telling Candlehead to light'em up. Candlehead proceeded to do so, taking out a match and igniteing it to set of the cherry bombs. "WHAT'S THIS?! CHERRY BOMBS!" the speaker roared to the crowds as Vanellope and Sirra saw it. Giving her a sugar cube, Vanellope made Sirra have a speed burst, both glitching. Taffyta and Avian along their compadres and their horses mocked and laughed at them until Vanellope and Sirra glitched infront of them. Scareing the riders and their horses, the riders lost control of their horses, Vanellope and Sirra running ahead backwards until they glitched their veiw to the front. As Taffyta bawls, Candlehead mourning for her candle, and Rancis looking confused, Avian neighed in anger. "Defeated!? By the Feral and the Glitch?! That has got to be a joke!"

**Ok and that was part 1 of the derby, part 2 is coming, and stay sweet!**


	5. the derby part 2

Sirra: Feral of Sugar Rush

The Derby: Part two

Sirra's eyes

_"my gumdrops, that was close!" _both Sirra and Vanellope thought "Ok girl, get it in gear. No more glitching! Yah!" she cried as Sirra galloped across the border of New Oreoleans into the ice cream tundra of Come (sugar rush version of Nome, Alaska). Tempretures suddenly dropped to freezing causing Vanellope to shiver and Sirra to sneeze. If you asked Vanellope what the sneeze sounded like, she would say it sounded like the horn of a rusty car being driven by a crocodile.

Normal mode

Meanwhile, King Candy was riding Percivil, trotting and thinking they have this in the bag. However, they weren't aware of the sound of galloping hooves behind them from the horse and rider that were quickly approaching until they saw them. Both shocked to see the horse and rider, Percivil grunted in surprise as his rider gasped and took off his goggles to see if he was mistaking. But it was no mistake. Right there, crystal clear, Vanellope and Sirra were galloping past him. _"No! I won't let those two cross that finish line!"_ Percivil thought angrily until he saw a blocked part of the track. He then charged, desrtoyed the signs, and headed down the track.

Vanellope quickly glanced behind her, King Candy no where to be seen. She then rode into a tunnel and saw the track created a steep drop. As they rode down, Sirra picked up speed at a great rate. Later along the track, Sirra heard the clopping of galloping hooves behind them. She didn't know where they were coming from until Vanellope saw King Candy and Percivil leap from another track, Percivil grabbing Sirra by the neck and hips with his claws and flew higher to lift them...wait! CLAWS?! WINGS?! Horses don't have those unless...PERCIVIL ISN'T A HORSE! "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU?! CRAZY?!" a frightend Vanellope shouted as King Candy tried to attack the little girl. As she and Sirra started glitching, it caused their attackers to reveal their true forms.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" "I'M TURBO! THIS IS MALLESTORM THE HADES HORSE!"

DUN DUN DUUUUN!


End file.
